The present invention generally relates to devices capable of securing and preventing access to the interior components of fuel dispensers, for example, of the types found at gas stations and especially the large commercial plazas frequented by interstate travelers.
Fuel dispensers generally comprise a cabinet that defines a closed interior containing components that deliver and meter the fuel being dispensed, and display the amount and cost of the dispensed fuel. A door is typically provided through which the interior of the dispenser can be accessed for repairs and maintenance. If access can be gained to the interior of the dispenser, an individual can obtain fuel illegally by damaging the dispenser metering components, and particularly by removing or damaging a pulser within the dispenser that calculates the fuel sale from the dispenser. Consequently, devices referred to as pulser guards have been installed within fuel dispensers to physically protect the pulser. However, pulser guards are ineffective if an individual realizes that, by gaining access to the interior of the dispenser through the door, they can tamper with or sufficiently damage the pulser guard so that the pulser can still be removed or damaged.